


Visit

by weirdlywisely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kuroo, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, agender akaashi, another time perhaps, bokuto kuroo and oikawa are roommates, genderfluid oikawa, it was supposed to be more important but i got distracted, it's not talked about but well it's what i hc them as, kuroo uses he/him pronouns, mattsun kenma and akaashi go to the same college, non-binary Matsukawa, non-binary kenma, same for iwa and makki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlywisely/pseuds/weirdlywisely
Summary: Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa shared an apartment. It was all going fine, Oikawa was just terribly missing their datefriends, and while they were happy that Kuroo and Bokuto's were visiting them, they couldn't help but feel lonely. Fortunately, Kenma and Akaashi weren't the only ones who came for a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wanted to write my two ot4 together so that's why  
> plus i got annoyed to see people write characters with tongue piercing saying that it hurts a lot like it was probably the most painless piercing i got ?? but then again im weird bc getting my earlobes pierced hurt more than the helix or tongue piercings sooooo  
> also it wasn't supposed to be that long... ooops  
> also tho i love college AU i never know what the characters would major in ??? like kuroo would probably be in some science and bokuto in maths ??? idk i haven't done that since highschool ! it's been three years since i last did any kind of science or maths ! plus im not sure how majors and stuff work in japan (probably way different than france but hey it's always different...)  
> And i'm so glad i managed to finish it for Kenma's birthday !!

As soon as Oikawa entered in the apartment they let themself fall face down on the couch with a tired sigh.

 

Bokuto looked at them from where he was baking in the kitchen. “What's wrong ?” he asked, curious about what happened to his roommate.

 

They let out a groan not moving from where they were, face buried in the couch still. Bokuto shrugged and gave up on making them what was bothering them.

 

“Did you know ? Kenma and Keiji are coming this afternoon !” Koutarou said excitedly as he looked down at the ingredients in front of him. “So I'm making an apple pie for Kenma ! I hope they'll like it !”

 

Oikawa turned their head and raised an eyebrow even though Bokuto couldn't see if with the back of the couch blocking his view. They hadn't spend much time with Bokuto's datefriends but they knew that they'd love it no matter what. Even if Bokuto doubted it from time to time.

 

“Of course they'll like it !” a new voice said.

 

“Tetsu !” Bokuto exclaimed running out of the kitchen to hug Kuroo as he stepped into the apartment.

 

Kuroo opened his arms a big smile on his face, ready for the hug. Bokuto rushed to wrap his arms around him and just lift him up without a second thought. Koutarou was laughing as he spun with Kuroo in his arms. Tetsurou was laughing as well, hanging on Bokuto's arms to have some semblance of support.

 

Once Bokuto stopped spinning and put Kuroo down, Kuroo put his hands on Bokuto's cheeks and pressed a kiss to his lips before Bokuto went back to the kitchen to make sure all was going well.

 

A completely taken smile was on Kuroo's lips as he watched his boyfriend leave the room.

 

“The two of you are so domestic,” Oikawa commented.

 

Kuroo sat down on the couch next to them. “Yeah yeah, if you had one of you datefriends with you here you'd be worse,” Kuroo said, still smiling.

 

Oikawa didn't answer anything to that because it was true. Still, it didn't make them miss their own significant others any less. They were a bit jealous of Bokuto and Kuroo because, while they couldn't see their other two datefriends often, they were still together. While Tooru was alone far from the people they were the closest to, and they had to say there were times they felt very lonely. Although, they were lucky they had Kuroo and Bokuto with them, at least they weren't completely alone.

 

“When are you going to see them ?” Kuroo asked after a few moments of silence, only cut by Bokuto's humming coming from the kitchen.

 

“In a month or so I guess. During the next break if there's nothing preventing me from leaving for a week,” they answered.

 

Kuroo glanced at them from the corner of his eyes, a smirk making its way on his face. Oikawa, noticing that, furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“You're suspicious,” they just said.

 

“Why are you always so distrustful of me ?” he asked, clutching his heart, smirk still in place.

 

Tooru raised an eyebrow, amused by Kuroo's antics. “Oh I wonder, Kuroo-chan. I think it's just your face.”

 

“And here I was thinking of giving you a gift but if you want to be such an asshole then I won't !” Kuroo exclaimed crossing his arms, pouting.

 

“Right, as if you would,” Oikawa smiled, “our relationship is purely physical, so you wouldn't.”

 

“And here I was developing feelings for you ! How could you break my heart like that !”

 

“Bro ! You're cheating on me !” Bokuto shouted from the kitchen, laughter present in his voice.

 

“Never bro ! You're the light of my life !” Kuroo shouted back.

 

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. Kuroo gestured for Oikawa to open the door as he didn't have the will to get up. Annoyed, Tooru stood up, grumbling under their breath about lazy roommates.

 

They opened the door just as another knock was heard.

 

“What do you--” they started and stopped, speechless, when they threw open the door.

 

Oikawa let their hand fall from the door, not believing their eyes.

 

“Nothing to say Tooru ?”

 

They didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. They just jumped to embrace the persons in front of them.

 

Hajime, Takahiro and Issei returned the embrace happily. They hadn't seen each others in months and it had been hard, long distance relationships weren't easy at all. They stayed enveloped in each other in the hallway, just taking in each others' presence.

 

“I missed you so much, so much,” Tooru repeated, hugging the others tightly.

 

“Guys why don't you come in instead of blocking the hallway,” Kuroo shouted from his place on the couch. He still didn't move from his place.

 

Laughing and still intertwined with each others they entered the apartment. None of them wanted to let go even slightly for one instant. They wanted to make the most of the time they had together. And as impractical as it seemed, they didn't want to let go for any instant.

 

“Yeah we missed you too Tooru,” Hanamaki said caressing their hair.

 

“Let me be happy you can make any remark you want afterwards.”

 

“Oh don't let him fool you, he was missing you very much and being very sappy,” Hajime said, kissing Hanamaki's cheek.

 

Blushing, Hanamaki buried his face in Tooru's neck. “You don't have to expose me like this Hajime.”

 

Oikawa ruffled Hanamaki's hair happy to hear that they weren't the only one who missed them. They knew they weren't, but it was nice to hear it.

 

“It's not that I don't love you guys, but can we stop standing in the middle of the living room now ?”

 

“Thanks for ruining the moment Issei,” Hanamaki said, a grin on his face.

 

“No no stay standing I'll just go sit next to my true bro Kuroo,” Matsukawa said, untangling themself from the embrace.

 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow as Issei sat next to him.

 

“Hey man, how are Kenma and Keiji ?” he asked, trying to act nonchalant.

 

“Yeah, weren't they supposed to come with you ?” Bokuto asked, putting the pie on the table before he went to sit down on Kuroo's other side.

 

“Nah I left earlier to arrive with these two,” they pointed towards Hanamaki and Iwaizumi who now where now sitting on the floor, informing Oikawa about what they did in college so far. They were already aware of everything so they just watched them, happy to be there.

 

Kuroo elbowed them chuckling. “You're such a sap. You should see the look on your face.”

 

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. “You're not better. You're even going to be worse when you'll see Kenma and Akaashi.”

 

“Not true !” he exclaimed.

 

“Honestly bro, you're probably the sappiest person I know,” Bokuto said offhandedly.

 

“Betrayed by the love of my life !” Kuroo exclaimed clutching his heart.

 

“That's why you and Tooru go along so well, you're both way too dramatic.”

 

Bokuto nodded as if it was a profound truth while Kuroo gasped offended. “I don't want to be like them !”

 

“You're so rude !” Oikawa exclaimed. “You wish you looked as great as I do in high-heels !”

 

“Don't listen to others conversations ! And I look great in heels thank you very much !”

 

“I can't not listen when I'm not even five meters away ! And not better than I do !”

 

“Are they always like this ?” Hajime asked looking at Bokuto.

 

He nodded. “Yeah basically,” he shrugged, he was now used to their arguing, which was actually their way of showing affection. “They once had a two hours long debate on which major was the best.”

 

“Why am I not surprised ?”

 

“Because you know how ridiculous Tooru is,” Takahiro said.

 

“You once stopped a guy you didn't know because he was 'badly talking about the dankest meme of them all' and I quote you on that. You can't talk about ridiculous.”

 

“That was a completely legit reason. Issei back me up.”

 

“I can only agree with 'Hiro.”

 

Iwaizumi threw his hands in the hair, he didn't want to get into this. He already had enough of it with only Hanamaki, he didn't need to hear about memes more. Especially when they're spending time with both Kuroo and Bokuto. And from what he heard from Oikawa, and from what he saw, the two of them with Hanamaki and Matsukawa would be a disaster. At least for him.

 

Fortunately for Hajime another knock on the door cut the discussion.

 

Both Koutarou and Tetsurou rushed on their feet, running towards the door, knowing who it was. Or at least guessing it.

 

Kuroo who was the first one to reach the door opened it quickly, excited to see his datefriends. Bokuto, behind him, didn't even wait for him to let go of the door, he just wrapped his arms around all of them, or at least he tried to be hugging all of them.

 

Once he let go Kuroo looked Kenma up to make sure they were okay. He then did the same to Keiji who was looking at him annoyed. They didn't need him to worry about them, they could take care of themself perfectly well. Bokuto just lifted them up, just happy to be able to hold them.

 

“Koutarou, do you have to do that everytime ?” Akaashi sighed, trying to hide the happiness in their voice, without much success.

 

Once Bokuto put them all down, he had to resist giving them another hug when he saw all their smiles. He was weak for his datefriends, sue him. It wasn't his fault, they were both so pretty it wasn't his fault if he was weak to them, really it wasn't.

 

“You're such a sap Kou,” Kuroo laughed.

 

Bokuto opened wide eyes surprised. “Bro, you can read my mind ?”

 

“No, you have that look on your face,” Kenma answered, looking at him in the eyes, a fond smile on their lips.

 

“I do ?” he looked towards Akaashi to have confirmation who nodded amused as well.

 

“Don't worry Boku-chan it's very cute !” Oikawa exclaimed from the living room, having completely given up on trying to appear as if they weren't eavesdropping.

 

Bokuto walked back inside, crossing his arms pouting. “And how would you know anyway ?” he asked, off-put.

 

Oikawa shrugged as if it didn't matter but answered anyway. “It's the same expression you make when you think about Kenma-chan, Kuroo-chan or Akaashi-chan. Or when you talk about them for that matter,” they said, before turning back to their conversation with the other three. “Is that new Mattsun ?” they asked lifting the hair near their left ear to discover an industrial piercing.

 

Issei nodded. “Yeah, I'm saving for a few others. And tattoos too,” they said smugly when they saw Oikawa's eyes widen.

 

“You're kidding me right ?” they asked before turning before Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, “they're joking right ?”

 

“Nah, Issei is actually thinking about it, they have designs but they're still hesitating,” Hanamaki said.

 

“I don't think I would survive,” Oikawa muttered while Hanamaki nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

 

Iwaizumi turned towards Hanamaki unimpressed. “Right, as if you could talk.”

 

Takahiro stuck his tongue out, showing his newly acquired tongue piercing.

 

“Makki you too ?!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Are you all trying to kill me ?”

 

“Nah, but they're cool admit it,” Hanamki said throwing his arm around their shoulders.

 

“Didn't it hurt ?” Kuroo asked.

 

Takahiro shook his head. “Only a small sting and it's a bit uncomfortable for the first few days. Especially when you're told not to talk for the first hours and _someone_ keeps talking,” he said looking towards Hajime.

 

“Hey ! Don't blame me ! I put on a movie so we didn't have to talk for an hour or two and you kept commenting !” he answered.

 

“And the industrial one is pretty okay too, it just takes long to heal,” Matsukawa cut Hanamaki before he could reply.

 

“I'd look pretty hot with a lip piercing don't you think ?” Kuroo asked grinning.

 

“You'd look hot anyway Tetsu,” Bokuto answered completely honestly, making Kuroo hide his face in his shoulder blushing to the tip of his ears.

 

“Yeah lip piercings are pretty hot. Next I'm getting spider bites,” Matsukawa shrugged.

 

Kenma looked at them pensively. “Yeah it'd suit you,” they muttered.

 

“And it wouldn't suit me ?” Kuroo asked wrapping his arms around Kenma who scrunched their nose.

 

“With you hair it'd be a bad combo,” Akaashi said calmly.

 

“Keiji why must you hurt me like this !” Kuroo exclaimed clutching his heart.

 

Bokuto jumped over to him to hug Kuroo. “I love you Tetsu I'm sure you'd look hot anyway !” he shouted in his ear.

 

“Koutarou, did you have to do that,” Kenma said glaring at him from the corner of his eye, his ears were ringing because of that shout.

 

“Perhaps get ear piercings first ? See if you like it or if it doesn't hurt you too much,” Issei said after a few moments of thinking.

 

Next to them, Hanamaki nodded. “Yeah often the ears hurt less than any other body part.”

 

“Don't give him any bad ideas,” Akaashi said, frowning.

 

“Keiji, I know you'd love it if he had piercings,” Kenma said, still snuggled against Kuroo.

 

Akaashi sent a glare towards Kenma. Sometimes they hated the fact that Kenma was that observant. Or that they knew them too well. Sometimes only.

 

“Oh ! That reminds me ! I made apple pie !” Bokuto exclaimed, jumping out of the couch and running towards the kitchen.

 

Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa looked at each other before the four of them stood up.

 

“I think it's time we take our leave for the evening,” Oikawa said, before they went to their room to grab their jacket.

 

“What ? Did you plan anything ?” Kuroo asked, a bit surprised.

 

As Tooru was about to answer that no, they didn't plan anything, Iwaizumi cut them. “Actually yes, but it's a surprise.”

 

“What ?” Oikawa turned towards Takahiro and Issei who were smirking, aware of something they didn't know. “You guys were in it ?”

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki shrugged, but the look on their face made it obvious that yes, they had planned something.

 

Iwaizumi, fed up with waiting, grabbed Oikawa's hand to tug them out of the door, and by reflex they took the one's closer to them, which was Issei's who also tugged Takahiro behind them.

 

The three who were left in the living room looked at them leave surprised. Bokuto was just surprised to hear the door closing as he was focused on cutting the apple pie, he didn't want to mess it up so late.

 

“Well, that means we have the apartment for us until tonight,” Kuroo smirked, and winked suggestively.

 

“Nah you have it for the weekend,” Matsukawa said re-entering without any formalities and dragging their three datefriends towards Oikawa's room.

 

“Why ?” Keiji asked, surprised.

 

“We're going on a road trip,” Hajime said.

 

“We just kinda forgot that Tooru didn't pack anything,” Takahiro laughed.

 

“I wasn't informed otherwise I would have packed !” Tooru protested.

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Issei remarked.

 

Kenma, Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto choose to let them do their thing, the fastest they got ready, the fastest they would get out and they'd get some alone time. They liked their friends, honestly they did even if they could be grating on their nerves, but they also wanted to just spend time together, especially when they couldn't spend that much time all together in the first place.

 

Bokuto came out of the kitchen with the apple pie in one hand and small plates on another hand.

 

“Do you guys want apple pie ?” he asked loudly ignoring Kenma's frown at the thought of having even less apple pie.

 

“No, we're leaving as soon as everything's pack-- no Tooru you don't need that shirt!”

 

“But Iwa-chan ! It's an X-files shirt !”

 

“You took two aliens sweater isn't that enough ?”

 

“But how will the aliens know they're with them ?” Hanamaki said, smiling innocently at Hajime.

 

“Exactly ! At least someone understands me !” Tooru exclaimed, hugging 'Hiro.

 

Iwaizumi let out a tired sigh, but he let them do as they wanted, he was used to Oikawa's love for aliens and space anyway. Plus it didn't hurt anyone.

 

“Alright,” Bokuto said, going find spoons for them to eat the pie.

 

Once he was seated comfortably, all of them reached for a piece of pie. Kuroo was sitting comfortably on one end of the couch, half laying on the armrest, Kenma snuggled into his side, sandwiched between him and Akaashi. Bokuto had an arm around the back on the couch, his legs over Keiji's.

 

Around fifteen minutes later Matsukawa passed them a suitcase in their hand, they nodded and waved goodbye before walking out of the apartment. Hanamaki followed laughing, throwing the car key in the air and catching it again as he also left. Lastly Iwaizumi was dragging Oikawa away, muttering that no they definitely did not need a survival blanket and that they needed to stop worrying, it was supposed to be a break not a reason for them to stress more.

 

“Have fun !” Bokuto called after them.

 

“Be careful,” Akaashi added.

 

Kuroo simply smirked and waved as Kenma offered them a small nod of acknowledgment.

 

The door closed letting them all appreciate the pie in silence and calm. Well as much calm as Koutarou was capable of. But after all this time, all of them were used to Bokuto agitation.

 

Once they were all finished with their pie, though Kenma and Keiji were both still eyeing the rest of the pie hungrily, Bokuto jumped on his feet excited to get moving. Akaashi and Kenma both glanced at each other, they were both hungry and slightly tired from the trip. As such, they didn't really feel like going out and walk around the city this night. A good night in with each other seemed much more appealing.

 

“So what do you want to do ?” Kuroo asked, seeing his datefriends' reluctance.

 

“We don't have to go out !” Bokuto said jumping up and down. “We can play video games or watch a movie !” He was excited simply at the prospect of spending time with the people he loved so he didn't care what they were doing.

 

“I have a suggestion,” Kuroo said after a few seconds of thinking.

 

All three looked at him, waiting for his proposition, Bokuto excited while Kenma and Akaashi had an eyebrow raised, both were ready for any kind suggestion, from the sweetest thing to the dumbest thing.

 

“Who wants to spend the weekend cuddling and playing video games ?” he asked a big dorky smile on his face.

 

“You're such a dork,” Kenma muttered, a small smile tugging at their lips before they were enveloped in Bokuto's arms who lifted them up before wrapping himself around them, cuddling them happily.

 

“So start whenever you're ready,” he said putting his chin on the top of Kenma's head.

 

Akaashi smiled at them before they stood up to take two controllers that were already branched, they handed one to Kenma and threw a glance to Kuroo, silently asking him if he wanted to play. Kuroo shook his head and just went to sit down next to Akaashi, putting his chin on their shoulder.

 

“See we'll spend the weekend cuddling and playing video games,” Kuroo said when they started playing, earning him a slight elbowing in the ribs from both Kenma and Keiji who didn't want to be distracted.

 

But still, they all smiled. Yeah, they'd enjoy that weekend and wait impatiently for the next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay now im going to go back to work on my long fic but well college is kicking my ass... being a double major is exhausting but also more fulfilling ?? anyway im on break next friday so i'll try to write! 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/weirdlywisely)


End file.
